1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic camera that captures a subject image with a solid image-capturing element, and in particular, it relates to an electronic camera which blocks light with a shielding member so that light does not enter the image-capturing element except for during an image-capturing operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a technology known in the related art whereby a focal plane shutter used to open/close a photographic aperture is driven with an electromagnetic actuator (see Japanese Laid Open Patent Publication No. 2001-83574). Under normal circumstances, there is a time lag before the movable portion of an electromagnetic actuator starts to move in response to a drive signal input to a coil.